Professor Layton vs Star Wars
by Ocena Strex
Summary: These two franchises couldn't be anymore different, could they? That's what Yami thought as well, but his boyfriend Yugi is about to prove him otherwise.


**A/N: **After finishing Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy I just had to write this. At the end of the game I was like 'Gah! Major plot twist! Okay it's quite cliché, but so awesome because I didn't expect this. Gah! Another major plot twist! Again cliché, but awesome for its unexpectedness.' The ending actually gave the story a lot more depth. I loved the way the past, present and future became intertwined in the Unwound Future, and explained a lot of questions I had, but Azran's Legacy definitely topped that.

But other than truly enjoying the game itself and the ending, the game got me thinking. I was intrigued by how many similarities I found between this game and Star Wars. I thought about writing some sort of review about this, but then I had no way of publishing it. By making a fanfiction out of it I think I'm able to bring my own thoughts out into the world.

So this is for you puzzleshippers of Yu-Gi-Oh!, and for those who love Professor Layton and Star Wars.

**Warning:** This story contains plot elements from both Professor Layton (most notably Azran's Legacy) and Star Wars. As such it will contain spoilers, specifically if you're a fan of the Professor Layton franchise, and are still playing through Azran's Legacy. You have been warned.

Enjoy! And I love reviews!

0o0o0

**Professor Layton vs. Star Wars**

It was an ordinary Sunday afternoon in the Mutou-Sennen household. The two residents were relaxing on the sofa in the living room, both enjoying each other's presence while indulging themselves in whatever they chose to do.

Yami was lounging with his feet on the coffee table in front of him while watching a movie from his favourite movie series: Star Wars. He had seen all six movies many times before, but the story intrigued him to the point that he often watched at least one of them on lazy Sundays. Sadly his boyfriend Yugi didn't feel much for science fiction in general, so instead of cheering on Anakin in his pod-race, or snigger over that fact that Luke kissed his sister Leia together, he had to entertain himself while Yugi did something else.

Yugi had installed himself sideways on the sofa, leaning with his back against the armrest. He had drawn up his knees to his chest, and tucked the toes of his bare feet away under Yami's warm thigh. It was his favourite sitting position whenever he was reading a book or playing a game while Yami was watching his movies. Today his attention was focussed on his Nintendo 3DS, on which he was playing the latest instalment of one of his most favourite game series: Professor Layton. He had actually finished the game the day prior, but was now poring himself over the puzzles he had missed during the main story. Apparently he had hit one that proved to be quite a challenge, judging from the way he was frowning at his screen while absentmindedly chewing on the end of the stylus.

"Problems you have aibou?" Yami asked, having seen his boyfriend's indecision from the corner of his eye.

"I wouldn't if you would stop interrupting my thoughts Yoda." Yugi replied, sounding slightly agitated and not even lifting his eyes from the screen in front of him.

Yami chuckled and turned his upper body to be able to lean his arms on his lover's knees, not caring that he would be missing some of the things going on in the movie, since he knew all movies by heart now, "Help you I can, young Padawan. Master of puzzles I am."

"Keep up that annoying speech pattern and I will grab a light sabre and make a puzzle out of you." Yugi shot back, still not lifting his eyes off the screen.

Yami burst out in laughter at his boyfriend's comment, causing the entire sofa to shake along with him. Yugi however, clearly didn't appreciate being kept out of his concentration by the sound, nor by the way his own body jostled thanks to Yami's mirth. He finally lifted his eyes off the screen and shot his boyfriend an annoyed look. Yami stopped laughing, but a smile continued to linger on his face. He thought Yugi was adorable in the way he could get so wound up over a silly game.

"Awe, come on aibou." Yami said when Yugi wouldn't stop glaring at him, "Lighten up. It's just a game."

"Says the one who practically goes into a rage as soon as someone mentions something negative about Star Wars, which is, if I recall correctly, just a movie."

Yami's smile instantly wiped off his face, "Hey!" He exclaimed indignantly, slightly tightening his grip on his boyfriend's knees to show his discontent, "I'll have you know that Star Wars is a great story of social, political, psychological, technological and scientific awesomeness. I can't say that for a game in which everybody seems to be either an archaeologist or a puzzle lover at least."

"Oh really?" Yugi responded, his game now forgotten in favour of defending it, "Did you know there are actually some striking similarities between Professor Layton and Star Wars?"

This actually caught Yami off guard and he released his grip on Yugi's knees as he leaned back in surprise. He glanced back at the television where Amidala was addressing the senate and moving for a vote of no confidence in chancellor Valorum's leadership. He frowned at the irony of the situation before turning back to his boyfriend, who was looking at him with a smug expression on his face, obviously pleased that he had caught him off guard.

"I fail to see how they are in any way similar." He admitted, conceding his defeat in the hopes of being granted with an explanation.

Yugi's smirk grew with his victory. He closed his 3DS, put the stylus in its holder and placed the device on the small table behind him before turning his attention back to his love. Meanwhile Yami had grabbed the remote and turned off the television. Seeing that his own knees were available now, Yugi leaned forward to rest his arms on them himself, leaving Yami to lean back into his initial position.

Once they had both settled comfortably, Yugi began, "Well, the first similarity is actually quite simple and not very significant. You know that Star Wars wasn't made chronologically. They first made the trilogy of episodes four, a New Hope, five, the Empire Strikes Back, and six, Return of the Jedi, and later made a prequel trilogy of episodes one, the Phantom Menace, two, Attack of the Clones, and three, Return of the Sith, which are set years before the events of the first trilogy." He paused to check whether Yami was listening.

Yami nodded and became excited. He leaned towards Yugi again and took this opportunity to elaborate, "Yeah, episodes one to three tell about Anakin's life and his turning to the dark side as Darth Vader, while episodes four to six tell about Luke's life and his eventual defeat of Darth Vader. I loved the way how you actually always saw Darth Vader as the bad guy, who had a moment of redemption at the end of the third, or rather sixth, episode, and then grow to sympathise for him even more after you get to know him as Anakin in episodes one to three. It's a really good example of-" But he was stopped in his rant when Yugi placed a finger on his lips.

"Yes, I know mou hitori no boku. You have told me countless times how you think it's a great example of how bad people don't necessarily make that choice willingly, but are simply forced into that role by fate. But we're getting off topic here." He admonished gently before taking back his hand.

Yami sighed and slumped back into his seat, "Sorry, please continue aibou."

"The Professor Layton games show the same order. The first three games serve as a trilogy which tell of Layton's adventures together with Luke. First you have the Curious village, then the Diabolical Box, and finally the Unwound Future. The three games that were made after that, being the Last Spectre, the Miracle Mask, and Azran's Legacy, serve as a prequel to the first trilogy, and are set a few years prior to the first three games. They show how Layton met Luke, and they are also joined by Emmy, who leaves at the end of Azran's Lagacy to explain her absence during the second trilogy." Yugi explained.

"So?" Yami wondered, slightly confused at what Yugi was getting at, "They used the same template. I don't call that a similarity between Star Wars and Professor Layton. There are probably other series that have done that."

Yugi's cheeks puffed up in anger at the casual dismissal of his well thought out explanation. He roughly moved his feet, which were still tucked away under Yami's thigh, forward, causing his boyfriend to momentarily lose his balance, "I said it was quite simple and not very significant, but you can't deny that it's a similarity nonetheless!" He defended heatedly while Yami recovered from the attack.

Yami moved to sit back up again, careful not to sit back on top of the other's feet again, and held up his hands in a sign of apology, "I suppose aibou, but you must admit that your argument is quite weak. I feel like the next thing you're going to say is that Luke Triton is similar to Luke Skywalker simply because they have the same name."

Yugi's feet moved again, only this time he aimed to kick Yami's leg. He was angry at how his boyfriend was both apologetic and accusing. Yami saw the imminent attack however, and quickly reached out to grab Yugi's feet and pinning them down on top of his legs, preventing him from landing a hit. Yugi struggled for a bit, but was unable to free his limbs from Yami's strong grip, so he quickly gave up and leaned back with a huff and crossing his arms over his chest.

After a moment of silence in which Yugi composed himself, he continued. "Well they are similar." He mumbled, "But if you're not going to take me seriously then why would I even bother?"

"Don't be like that aibou." Yami soothed, gently grabbing one of the captured feet and massaging it, something he knew his boyfriend loved. It also worked this time as he saw Yugi slowly relax from the treatment. He took the opportunity to continue, "Please continue. I'd love to hear what your theory on both Lukes being similar is."

Soothed by the soft and warm hands on his feet, and his love's calming voice, Yugi continued, "Well, You know how Luke Skywalker's parentage is a bit of a mystery at first, since he was raised by his aunt and uncle. During the first three games in the Professor Layton series a lot of people were wondering about Luke Triton's parents. He's seemingly always with the professor, but they aren't related. The professor is seemingly acting as a sort of guardian, just like Luke Skywalker's aunt and uncle acted as his guardians. It isn't until the end of the Unwound Future that the player finds out that Luke has a father, because he has to move away because of said father getting another job. In the same way it isn't until the Return of the Jedi that the watcher finds out that Darth Vader is Luke's father."

"Correction Yugi." Yami protested, causing Yugi to frown, "Darth Vader already told Luke that he's his father at the end of a New Hope, so in episode four, not six. But other than that, I guess there's something there with the whole 'where and who is the father' thing going on in both series." He said while moving to massage Yugi's other foot, "But what about both Lukes' appearances? Luke Skywalker wasn't even born during the prequel trilogy until the very end of Revenge of the Sith, while I believe Luke Triton is in all the Professor Layton games, so how do you explain that?"

"It's true that there isn't a one on one correlation here, but think about it like this. In the Last Spectre the questions about Luke's parentage are finally fully addressed when Clark and Brenda are introduced. In the Phantom Menace, even though it's only implied, we meet Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, who later turn out to be Luke Skywalker's parents, thus already solving that mystery. This is later confirmed when Luke is born at the end of the Revenge of the Sith. Interestingly, Luke Triton's parents do not appear again until the Azran Legacy."

Yami stopped his ministrations and looked at his love in awe, "I thought you didn't like Star Wars, so how do you know about all of that?"

Yugi snorted and retracted his feet, tucking them under Yami's thigh again to keep them from becoming cold, "Even though I don't particularly like them, I've been here while you watch them enough times to know exactly what they are about even though I wasn't watching."

Yami chuckled at the cute pout Yugi was sporting during his reply, "Poor aibou, knowing so much about something you don't even want to know about." He teased, only causing Yugi's pout to increase and make him look even cuter, "But in all seriousness, it certainly sounds interesting aibou. You've obviously given it plenty of thought. I still feel it's a bit dodgy, but it's creative nonetheless."

"There's more." Yugi commented, making Yami cock his head for him to continue, "There's actually one more similarity between Luke and Luke. From what I understand Qui-Gon believed Anakin to be the chosen one who would bring balance to the Force, but that actually turned out to be Luke. Luke then shows himself to be a talented student, much like how Luke Triton is very talented as Layton's apprentice. Skywalker has an additional talent of being an excellent pilot, while Triton has the ability to talk to animals. As you can see, both Lukes have some extraordinary talents."

"Now you're just trying to find similarities where they aren't aibou. Seriously, comparing flying in a starfighter and blowing up a space station a 140 kilometres in diameter to talking to animals who provide you with mini-games? Even you must admit that that's very farfetched."

Upon his boyfriend's dismissal of his theory Yugi tried to do the same thing like before and moved his feet to shove Yami over. But Yami was on to him this time and stood up before Yugi could act, moving safely out of harm's way. Instead, Yugi opted to glare at him and stretched his legs to childishly prevent Yami from sitting down again. Yami eyed him with amusement, and simply sat back down on top of his aibou's legs.

"Yami!" Yugi whined at the sudden weight, "Get off of me!"

"No. It's your own fault aibou. You shouldn't have reacted like that to a little criticism."

"I only meant to illustrate that they are both talented and are exceptional at one thing. Whether it's flying dinky toys or speaking to squirrels doesn't matter. You're stupid for not seeing that, and therefore deserved what was coming to you. Now get off my legs. You're heavy!"

Yami chuckled, but instead of standing up he actually moved to fully lie on top of him, resting his arms on the armrest behind his aibou's back so they could be face to face. The action caused Yugi to nervously swallow as he tried to figure out what his boyfriend was up to. Grinning at the reaction, Yami said, "After you've just insulted an X-Wing for a dinky toy and calling me stupid? I don't think that's a good way of persuading me Yugi Mutou."

Yugi tried to squirm in a futile attempt to get the other male off of him, but to no avail. The attempt only managed to make his boyfriend smile lecherously at him while making all sorts of perverse sounds. It actually made Yugi blush profusely and he soon stopped his movements, much to the disappointment of his other half, "If this is the way you're planning on making me forgive you then by all means continue." He said in a low, seductive voice, moving to capture Yugi's lips with his own.

But Yugi was faster than him and moved his hand in between their mouths to stop him. Yami opened his eyes in surprise when his lips were met with a sweaty palm instead of sweet lips. He moved his head back and looked questioningly at Yugi, who slowly removed his hand so he could more easily provide him with an explanation for his actions, "You're not getting away with this Yami Sennen. Despite me insulting you your comment was a bit stupid when you perfectly know what I wanted to illustrate. You're just unwilling to accept that Professor Layton and Star Wars are similar even though you need to dig deeply to find the similarities. You've insulted me before I insulted you, so you're as guilty as I am, perhaps even more so."

Yami sighed, "Fine fine." He conceded, "Luke Triton is an extraordinary talented young man who'll be a great archaeologist one day, which in the Professor Layton universe accounts to as much as Luke Skywalker becoming a Jedi master. Happy now?"

Yugi shot him a dashing smile, and was actually the one who moved in for a kiss this time, which Yami greedily accepted, "Very." Yugi murmured against his lips once the kiss had ended, giving him another one to seal the deal.

Yugi then leaned back against the armrest again, his expression suddenly turning thoughtful. Yami noticed the expression as he moved off of him and they both returned to their original positions on the sofa, "Something wrong aibou?"

Yugi shook his head, "I was just thinking about what you said. I hadn't actually thought about archaeologists being like Jedi masters." Yami smacked his forehead and groaned, causing Yugi to chuckle for once, reaching over to pat Yami's back in comfort, "But I do still have a few other similarities."

Yami groaned again, "Is it going to be another very creative theory Yugi?"

"No, this one is actually much more logical. And I think you'll really like this one." Yugi protested with a smile.

Yami sighed, though had to admit to himself that his curiosity had been piqued, if even for a little bit, "All right, let's hear it then."

Yugi smiled brightly, "This one's about family relationships. In Star Wars Luke and Leia had been separated at birth when Amidala died and Anakin had turned to the dark side. Luke was left with his uncle Owen and aunt Beru on Tatooine, while Leia was taken to planet Alderaan. Both grew up without knowing about each other's existence until Luke found out. Something similar is going on in Professor Layton. During the latest trilogy your nemesis constantly turns out to be a man called Descole. At the end of the Azran Legacy however, Layton and Descole share a common interest in bringing down an organisation called Targent, and team up together. Descole gets injured along the way, but before you continue he reveals that he's actually Layton's older brother."

"Interesting." Yami mused, "Now there's a similarity that I can understand the logic of. Were they also separated at birth?"

"No, the professor was adopted by the Laytons after his parents had been kidnapped, but they couldn't also take his older brother with him. It's not really clear how old Layton was at the time, but he couldn't remember any of it."

"Okay, so again it's only similar, but that brings me to a problem aibou."

Yugi frowned in confusion, "How so mou hitori no boku?"

"The 'sibling-separated-at-a-young-age' theme is actually quite a common and popular one. Star Wars and Professor Layton certainly aren't the only ones doing it, so does that make them similar?"

Yugi rubbed his chin as he thought about Yami's argument, having to concede that his boyfriend was right, "You're right I suppose, but this argument should be taken together with another, even stronger one."

"Out with it then." Yami said, becoming more enthusiastic now that his boyfriend was actually making sense.

"Darth Vader and Leon Bronev." He said cryptically, enjoying the way Yami frowned in confusion.

"Who is Leon Bronev?"

"Pretty much the same as Darth Vader."

"What? The main protagonist's father and main antagonist?"

"Exactly."

Yami paused and continued to frown. Though he knew the general storyline of the Professor Layton series he by far didn't know everything, so Yugi's clipped explanation wasn't really clearing things up for him, "Care to elaborate on that aibou?"

Yugi smiled, "Gladly. In the same way Darth Vader is Luke Skywalker's father and the main antagonist during episode four to six besides the emperor, Leon Bronev is Layton's biological father and the main antagonist during the Azran Legacy, though he already made an earlier appearance. But that's not all, they both are even similar in how they turned out to be bad guys. Due to his ability to look into the future Anakin knew Padmé was going to die while giving birth. He then spends most of his time trying to prevent this from happening, even if that meant resorting to the dark side of the Force."

"Yeah, it's so sad." Yami interrupted him with a gloomy expression, "Especially when you think about how him trying to prevent it from happening actually causes it to happen, and makes him unable to turn back from the dark side he never really meant to join."

"Yeah, that's actually a part I do like about Star Wars. It really got me thinking." Yugi agreed and paused for a short while to allow Yami to set his gloominess aside before continuing, "Now as for Professor Layton, I already mentioned Layton's real father was kidnapped. At the end of the game Descole also tells you that his name is Leon Bronev. He was an archaeologist specialised in the ancient civilisation of the Azran people. The Azran were believed to possess great powers, a bit like what some people believe Atlantis to have been in real life. Targent is an organisation bend on finding this power, which is why they kidnap Bronev and his wife. Bronev continues to try and find the Azran Legacy in the hopes of regaining freedom for himself and his wife, but after his wife died he became ruthless. He eventually even became the leader of Targent and was willing to kill Aurora, the messenger of the Azran, if it meant he would gain that power. As you can see, Bronev also didn't really mean to become the bad guy, but became that way after his wife's death."

Yami gasped, "No way! He truly killed that girl?"

Yugi shrugged, "He thought he had to kill her, and stabbed her in the heart with a sort of key, but it later turns out that she isn't even human, but a machine called a golem, so she didn't die after all."

"Gosh. I never thought Professor Layton had such an interesting plot. Maybe I should play the games for myself."

Yugi smiled at his boyfriend's admission. He never held much interest for the puzzle game, except for the occasional help with a difficult puzzle, but it seemed their discussion had changed that, "And finally," He started to top his argument off, "Darth Vader redeems himself just before he died. Bronev too eventually helps them out after they find out that the legacy of the Azran isn't what they think it is. He's even willing to give up his own life for this. He doesn't die though, but gets send to jail, and accepts the fact that Layton will never see him as his father."

"Aibou, I must officially apologise to you." Yami said, taking Yugi's hands in his own and planting a kiss on both, "I never thought you could actually make me see you were right, and make me enthusiastic about your game in the process. You're right, Professor Layton and Star Wars share some themes in a way that you could call them similar. I'm very happy to have such an intelligent boyfriend such as you."

Yugi smiled widely and blushed a bright red at the admission, and bowed his head to hide it. But Yami simply chuckled and gently used a finger to lift Yugi's head back up by his chin, "Now do I get a reward to giving you such a big compliment?"

Yugi's smile turned into a scowl, his face remaining red, but this time for another reason. He batted Yami's hand away and said angrily, "Are you just saying things to get me to kiss you?"

Yami shot him a playful look, "Of course not young Padawan. Serious with my praise I was. Jedi master you will soon be, and I your humble Padawan."

"My threat about making a puzzle out of you with a light sabre still stands mou hitori no boku." Yugi shot back, but the Yami's playful attitude had already successfully dispelled most of his anger, "And what do you mean that I will become a Jedi master and you my Padawan?"

Yami eyes the abandoned 3DS o the table behind Yugi's back, "Have you forgotten how being an archaeologist is similar to being a Jedi master? What I mean is, you finish that game and then you can help me work through the others. I'll be the apprentice to your archaeological prowess."

"Like a Padawan studying under a Jedi master." Yugi concluded.

"Exactly."

"Okay." Yugi smiled and picked up his console again, flipping it open to turn back to the puzzle he was struggling with before their argument started.

"Do I get a kiss first?" Yami said pleadingly.

"Not before I finish this puzzle. After that, you'll just have to find out whether I value your potential enough young Padawan."

Yami grinned, "Help you well I will. Receive kisses I will."

"Keep it up Yoda, but you're not scoring any points here."

The remainder of this ordinary Sunday afternoon was spent with Yami helping Yugi finding and solving all the remaining puzzles. They teased each other relentlessly during it, but that was the way they truly liked enjoying each other's presence. Whether it was as Jedi master and Padawan, Professor of archaeology and self appointed apprentice, or simply as two young men who loved each other very much didn't matter. What matters is:

Professor Layton and Star Wars are similar.

0o0o0

**A/N: **And done! This fic was so much fun to write. Their emotions were all over the place with Yugi being angry one moment and smiling the next. Ah, but it was fun venting my thoughts. Actually, the entire Luke being similar to Luke came as a surprising addition. It wasn't until I started writing this fic until I realised that they had the same name. One of my resident plot bunnies became excited and shoved the idea in my face. Yugi thought it was funny and ran off with it. I was powerless to stop them.

Suffice to say, this fic pretty much wrote itself. I feel like I got a bit lazy near the end with the descriptions in between the dialogue, but I'm not going to whine about it. Maybe I've even made some of you interested in these franchises, no?

Anyway, review please!


End file.
